1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unlocking a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for minimizing exposure of a pattern used for dynamically unlocking a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices refer to mobile communication systems supporting a call function and are widely used because they can be easily carried. Mobile devices allow users to record/input personal information or business-related information therein. In order to protect the information stored in mobile devices, they provide a lock function.
Mobile devices support various types of input modes with user convenience, e.g., touch screens each including a touch panel and a display unit. Mobile devices with touch screens support a lock function, cooperating with a touch function. For example, when a mobile device operating in a lock mode receives an unlock request, the touch screen displays a preset image to unlock the mobile device, such as a pattern, a text message, numbers, and the like. In that case, the user inputs his/her password to the touch screen, according to the contents of the image.
As such, mobile devices of the related art require users to input their preset passwords in order to be unlocked. However, inputting passwords to the mobile devices in environments, such as public places, means that the passwords may be easily exposed, which causes people, if they obtain mobile devices with passwords, to misuse them. Therefore, systems of the related art for unlocking mobile devices need to resolve the security of passwords in mobile devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for minimizing exposure of a pattern used for unlocking a mobile device, thereby providing a higher level of security to the mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.